As the interest in employing nuclear reactions in weapons and/or as sources of energy increases, so does the interest in determining the effects of a nuclear blast. In addition to the emission of nuclear radiation, a nuclear blast also releases a high-level, pulse of thermal radiation along with a high-intensity light energy. This pulse of thermal radiation and high-intensity light energy, generally does not last longer than a few seconds.
One method of determining the effect of a nuclear blast is by observing a nuclear explosion. For obvious reasons, however, this technique is neither economically nor environmentally feasible.
Although attempts have been made to simulate the thermal and/or luminescent effects of a nuclear blast, these attempts have been unable to satisfactorily duplicate the high-level, short duration, pulse of thermal radiation and/or high-intensity light energy emitted therefrom.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a means for simulating the short duration pulse of thermal radiation and the high-intensity light energy resulting from a nuclear blast.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pyrotechnic composite material which, upon ignition, releases a high level of thermal radiation and a high-intensity light energy, wherein the duration period of these energy releases is not greater than a few seconds.
Equally as desirable as producing a pyrotechnic composite, which produces higher thermal and light energy releases upon ignition, is the development of a means for forming such a composite into a solid mass, whose shape, size and/or weight satisfies a specific need of the end user. While, in the past, organic binders have been employed to bind together the components of such composites, there are many problems associated therewith. For example, organic binders often act as diluents which reduce the amount of energy released upon ignition of the pyrotechnic composite. In fact, it is possible for the use of an excessive amount of some types of organic binders to completely dampen the energy releases.
Another typical problem encountered with organic binders is that they often tend to slow down the reaction mechanism between the components of the pyrotechnic composite. This results in significantly increasing the duration period of the energy releases. Moreover, organic binders, when subjected to the temperatures and conditions associated with a nuclear blast, often release gases and/or carbonaceous particles which can obscure the pulse of thermal radiation and/or light energy released upon ignition.
Therefore, another object of the present invention is to provide a means for bonding together the components of a pyrotechnic composite to form a mass which can be molded into many different desired shapes or sizes, wherein the bonding means (1) does not obscure and/or decrease the level of energy released from the pyrotechnic composite upon ignition and (2) does not slow down the reaction mechanism between the components of the pyrotechnic composite (i.e., does not increase duration period of energy releases).
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pyrotechnic composite in the form of solid bodies which have sufficient physical integrity to permit their handling without significant damage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pyrotechnic composite in the form of solid bodies which have a density which is greater than comparable composite materials.
Other objects, aspects and advantageous of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the specification and the appended claims which follow.